If You Were
by ame no itteki
Summary: A collection of related what-if oneshots focusing on the relationship between Lelouch and Suzaku.


**Notes:** So, I found this when I was browsing my old files. Apparently, I wrote this about a year ago. Don't remember the reason why I didn't post it back then. Maybe because I thought it was not good enough or something *shrugs*

This story is a collection of related one-shots staring our dear White Knight and Black Emperor. It will be kind of what-if story, in which each chapter will focus on either Lelouch, Suzaku, or both. There will be more of this soon as the documents have been pilling collecting dust in my hard drive. Hope you will enjoy this everyone. Please let me know what you think in your review.

Disclaimer: *sigh* Isn't it already obvious that I don't own it?

Warning: I think shonen-ai, bad English and equally bad grammar, OOC, and err… I'll add when I find out.

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**Chapter I**

Suzaku says

**If you're a famous designer, then I'll be your favorite… **_**model**_**? **(or is it a Barbie Doll?)

to Lelouch

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Kururugi Suzaku, the only son of the Prime Minister Kururugi Genbu, was the Pride of Japan. His athletic prowess as well as physical fitness was more than legendary in and out of the field. At the age of ten, he was far stronger than the other children his age and had won far too many sport competitions to count. And at the age of seventeen, he was known as one of the extra-ordinary athletes who might not have won an Olympic gold medal but was recognized for his abilities or in some cases, famous victories. Since his coming of age, there had been rumors that whenever he went and whatever sport he chose, the young Kururugi would undoubtedly excel in them, breaking and making new records all the way. There was even one bizarre testimony of one Kururugi Suzaku running head first into a room full of machine guns with lag time 0.05 seconds and coming out alive and well after spin-kicking the aforementioned guns.

Then again, in spite of all those achievements of his, the said Pride of Japan had never been one to deny any request of his boyfriend, the one and only Lelouch Lamperogue.

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

There had been news that Kururugi Suzaku's newest obsession seemed to have something to do with the Japanese swimming team, or should we say Kururugi Suzaku's_ boyfriend's_ current obsession had everything to do with seeing Suzaku in a swimming trunks.

(_"You should go for swimming next."_

_Confused and not entirely sure how their what's-for-dinner conversation suddenly turned out into what's-record-he-should-break-next, the Japanese male blinked and swallowed uneasily. Because whenever his dear boyfriend got that look in his face, a certain wardrobe of "the Pride of Japan" would undergo a heavy combo of no, will not do, bad, ugly, horrible, and whatever unpleasant adjectives Lelouch could think of at that moment. Clothes would be flying, thrown out, discarded, burned, and replaced with whatever brand new theme the Black Prince of modeling world had in mind. _

"_Al..right?"_

"_Yes, I think green swimming trunks will be best for you. It brings out the color of your eyes." the older male made a contemplating sound as he took into his boyfriend's size, memorizing every detail and modification that he would need to make. "But you already have too many greens. Maybe some changes of color here. I was thinking of red or maybe blue. Clearly not orange. It looks ugly on you. And yellow make you—"_)

Anyway, to cut a long story short, Lelouch had gone into a rather long rant about what color suits him best, and in the end, Suzaku was forced to signed up for the Japanese swimming team because the raven haired designer would need more research material in order to decide the best swimming trunks for the green-eyed boyfriend of his.

Therefore, it was no surprise when Kururugi Suzaku suddenly appeared in the Japanese team's private swimming pool in the following day, wearing forest green swimming trunks with an embodied silver R.R. on the side. The reason for his sudden appearance? Well, he could not just say to everyone that he was here because his boyfriend, who happened to be a very well-known model and designer, wanted to know which swimsuit and what color suited him best, could he? No, of course not. He might be naïve (to the borderline of being an idiot Lelouch would helpfully add) but even he was not_ that _naïve. So, officially, Suzaku was here because a certain friend of Lelouch, Shirley Fenette, had introduced him to the sport and therefore he wanted to try his luck into this one.

Still a rather provocative—not to mention arrogant— reason, but since the amethyst-eyed Prince was the one that came up with it, he expected no less.

After a quick warm-up, the Kururugi heir was more than ready to swim a few laps. Lelouch might be the one who sent him here to do his _research_, but it did not mean the brunet could not get some exercise on his own.

And he just had every intention to do so when the loud booming noise of the build-in swimming pool speaker suddenly startled him from executing his jump—

"Could Kururugi Suzaku please come out of swimming pool? There is a call for him from Mr. Lamperogue in the line 7."

—causing him to slip rather than take a quick step like he intended to do

_Please note that you were not supposed to run or slip on the diving board because it can be dangerous. Safety is the first consideration in jumping into a pool. Thank you._

Everyone present had expected that the brown-haired male to be suffering from some sort of injury after his fall. But since we're talking about Suzaku here, _the_ Kururugi Suzaku, he hurriedly came out of the pool — unscathed and alive. The other people in the pool were left gaping, staring wordlessly at the green-eyed male who was currently apologizing to the official holding the phone for him.

"3 minutes 32 seconds. Is that your newest record?"

"Sorry. I was in the middle of… jumping," he answered simply, decidedly leaving out the detail about '_and_ _one wrong move would supposedly land any normal human in the nearest hospital_'' from their conversation. After all, if they were speaking face to face, he knew Lelouch would just wave his hand carelessly, saying, "You'll live."

"So, why did you call me?"

"I need you in my office now." which means that the Britannia prince had a new design or another for him, "Lelouch, I am swimming. You're the one who told me to go remember? Can't you just ask Rolo or something?"

At the disagreeing noise from the raven, the brunet decided to press on nonetheless, "You have my size right?"

"Yes, but it won't work. I need the perfect measurement."

_Right, his boyfriend is one hell of perfectionist_. "Rolo, no, Rivalz have similar size to me"

Lelouch made another indignant noise in the back of his throat, mumbling something about figure, shoulder, broad, and a lot of fashion terms he never bothered to learn. Honestly, an angry Lelouch reminded him of an angry kitten than anything.

"—so come to my office now."

Suzaku sighed. He hadn't even heard what Lelouch was saying. Oh well, it was not like it matter anyway. When Lelouch has his mind set on something, rarely could anyone make him do otherwise. "Fine, I'll be there in thirty."

"Fifteen."

"Lelouch, I need to shower and change my clothes,"

A huff, "Twenty then."

"… do you want me to drip all over your expensive carpet and design?"

"Fine, twenty five minutes, and make sure you go to straight to my office. No detour to the convenient store, Suzaku."

And he hung up.

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Kururugi Suzaku was feeling very rebellious today. That, or he was simply being an idiot as usual. To show up in Lelouch's office wearing what must be the ugliest combination of clothes (in Lelouch's book)—a smiley yellow hat, orange shirt, faded blue jeans, oversized brown jacket, and dirty white sneakers.

Fortunately, his boyfriend had appeared to be in one of his rare good moods that he had only frowned at Suzaku's choice of clothes before telling him to strip.

Well, at least the Prince didn't rip his clothes at first glance this time. It must be an improvement, somehow. But still—

"What?" The order had come out of nowhere. Sure, Lelouch might have ordered him to do several crazy things in the past, and he, being the loyal (and obedient) boyfriend that he was, had followed the said order without (many) protest. But, to strip in his office where everyone could come in any time?

"Lelouch, I—"

"Strip." the order was followed by a _don't-make-me-repeat-myself_ glare this time.

They both had looked at each other for the longest time, with one trying to outdo the other, before the younger male finally relented and huffed, "Fine. Where do you want me to put my clothes?"

"In the trash can."

"_Ruu._..."

The raven didn't even bat an eyelid. "They are a complete abomination that need to be destroyed."

The brunette gave a pained groan. His dear boyfriend was a bit too much sometimes.

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

"So, what are we playing now?" he asked tentatively to break the silence. Lelouch had told him to stand still, busying himself pinning whatever latest creation of his on his boyfriend. But it was hours ago, and he had not finished yet. Never one to stay still for a long time, the green-eyed male had quickly become restless.

"Emperor and Knight."

"So, you're the Emperor (he ignored the snort, _obviously_) and I am the Knight?"

The Japanese male took hold of one of the many zippers hidden in the suit and made a face, "Are you sure it's a knight costume? It looks like it belongs to some nightly bar…" not a strip one anyway as it would be a pain to get out of this costume.

The brunet yelped as one of the needles accidentally pricked his arm.

Right, no bad talking whenever your boyfriend was holding the ultimate weapon known as needle pin. "You were saying?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"Good. Now, stand still."

Suzaku gave a silent groan of despair.

Stab.

_Ouch. _"Yes, your majesty."

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**End of Chapter 1**

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

That's the end of chapter 1! Sorry if it's too short or a bit weird. I didn't know what I was writing sometimes. The characters would just write themselves and I would be left to sort out what has been written *sweatdrops* Not an easy job I must say. I have to re-write and edit it so many times before I am somehow satisfied with the outcome.

Anyway, please leave a comment on your way out. I want to know whether you would like to see more of this or not. If none is interested, I will leave it as it and delete the rest of chapters in my hard drive. Thanks for reading. Hope I'll be seeing you again soon~


End file.
